


En blanco

by ShedimPrince



Category: Good Omens (tv show)
Genre: Apparently Heaven and Hell decided to go after Crowley and Aziraphale, Apparently Heaven captured Aziraphale, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Aziraphale doesn´t know what has been of Crowley and that´s worse, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Aziraphale prisoner, Español | Spanish, He can´t move or miracle himself out, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), I hope the tags are al right, It doesn´t have a happy ending, M/M, Post-Canon, We don´t know what has happened to Crowley, kinda angst?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShedimPrince/pseuds/ShedimPrince
Summary: Aziraphale creyó que Cielo e Infierno los dejarían en paz. Que vivirían un "por siempre felices", que la vida era buena tras haber salvado al mundo. Que se habían salido con la suya.Pero cuando despierta en un infinito espacio en blanco, inmovilizado y con sus poderes anulados, tendrá que pensarlo mejor.Los ángeles rebeldes no están sobre un lecho de rosas.Fanfic escrito para hacer sufrir a Aziraphale. No hay interacción con otros personajes. No tiene final felíz.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley
Kudos: 3





	En blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Good omens y sus personajes pertenecen a Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman. No pretendo lucrar con ellos.
> 
> Tengo que advertir que este es un fanfic cansado de leer. No por la extensión, sino por el tema.
> 
> Si esperan que pase algo muy emocionante como que Aziraphale tenga cualquier tipo de interacción con otro personaje, este no es su fic. 
> 
> Aquí Aziraphale está completamente solo, sin esperanza alguna. Puede ser un tanto burdo, pero lentamente se va perdiendo a sí mismo. NO tiene un bonito final. NO hay una explicación.
> 
> Pueden preguntarme en los comentarios qué está pasando o como llegó a esa situación, pero tal vez no pueda contestarlas todas hasta que termine y publique la versión de Crowley. Lo cual no quiere decir precisamente que Crowley esté bien o mal, vivo o muerto.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito por el morbo de hacerla pasar mal a Aziraphale. Repito que si quieren un final felíz, este no es su fanfic.

> _"¡Reloj!, dios siniestro, espantoso, impasible,_   
>  _cuyo dedo nos amenaza y nos dice: ¡Acuérdate!_   
>  _Los vibrantes Dolores en tu corazón espantado_   
>  _pronto se clavarán como en una blanca diana;_   
>    
>  _el Placer vaporoso escapará hacia el horizonte_   
>  _igual que una sílfide al fondo entre bastidores;_   
>  _a cada instante te devora un trozo del deleite_   
>  _a cada hombre concedido para toda su existencia._   
>    
>  _Tres mil seiscientas veces por hora, el Segundero_   
>  _susurra: ¡Acuérdate! -Rápido, con su voz_   
>  _de insecto, el Ahora dice: ¡Yo soy el Antes,_   
>  _y he chupado tu vida con mi trompa inmunda!_   
>    
>  _Remember! ¡Acuérdate, pródigo! ¡Esto memor!_   
>  _(Mis fauces de metal hablan todas las lenguas.)_   
>  _¡Los minutos, moral alocado, son gangas_   
>  _que no hay que soltar sin extraer su oro!_   
>    
>  _¡Acuérdate que el Tiempo es un jugador ávido_   
>  _que gana sin trampas, a cada golpe!, es la ley._   
>  _El día declina: aumenta la noche, ¡Acuérdate!_   
>  _El abismo siempre tiene sed; la clepsidra se vacía._   
>    
>  _Pronto sonará la hora en la que el divino Azar,_   
>  _en la que augusta Virtud, tu esposa virgen aún,_   
>  _en la que incluso el Arrepentimiento (¡oh, última posada!),_   
>  _en la que todo te dirá: ¡Muere, viejo cobarde!, ¡es demasiado tarde!"_   
>    
>    
>  _**El reloj, Charles Baudelaire.** _   
>    
> 

* * *

  
Aziraphale no acostumbraba dormir mucho.

Por instancias de Crowley, de vez en cuando probaba a echar una siesta que no duraba más de diez o quince minutos. Lo suficiente para que su cuerpo agarrara una confortable modorra pero no como para soñar o entorpecerse.  
Por lo tanto su despertar siempre era agradable y sentía como si flotara; su mente se aclaraba y se sentía de mejor humor, sobretodo cuando despertaba en brazos del demonio. No había ese embotamiento de los sentidos ni el dolor de cabeza que le martilleó al abrir los ojos. Tampoco solía despertar con las manos inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza, las piernas pegadas a la pared ni mucho menos en una estancia enceguecedoramente blanca como esa.

Parecía abismal, infinita. No percibía un techo ni más pared que aquella de la que colgaba con los miembros en X.

\- ¿Hola? -Llamó dubitativamente, sabiendo que por ahora no recibiría respuesta. No hubo eco. Es más, ni siquiera escuchó su propia voz: solo supo que habló porque decidió hacerlo y porque sintió moverse sus labios.

Repitió el "hola" con una intención más fuerte, gritando. Aún así no escuchó nada, y eso lo preocupó tanto que trató de poner manos a la obra. No podía chasquear los dedos para hacer milagros, pero si se concentraba lo suficiente bastaría con su fuerza de voluntad.

Pasaron los segundos y nada cambió. Imaginó que no estaba lo suficientemente enfocado así que dejó que pasaran unos minutos para relajarse y en cuanto lo creyó conveniente, repitió el intento.

Nada. Igual que con su voz. Sabía que había hecho todo bien, que su poder estaba en su interior, dispuesto a salir. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Se miró las ataduras en muñecas y tobillos y supuso que se trataba deeso. Las veía como cadenas hechas de Luz celestial, tal como él mismo las podía crear, pero no entendió cómo era posible que tuvieran tal efecto en él. Varios intentos infructuosos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, le hicieron ver que escapar por sus propios medios era imposible.

Estaba en problemas y no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para imaginar quienes le habían secuestrado. Y si él estaba en esa situación, sin duda Crowley estaba en manos de sus antiguos jefes -ese deleznable príncipe Beelzebub y Hastur, el demonio con rasgos de rana-, puesto que antes de despertar aquí ambos habían estado bebiendo en la libreria como cada fin de semana. 

Cáspita, probablemente la serpiente estaba despertando ahora mismo para verse con ataduras similares a las suyas... eso si seguía vivo. Ninguno de los dos lo vió venir y, por más que Aziraphale hizo un prolongado esfuerzo, no pudo recordar. Lo último que había en su mente antes de despertar era el demonio comentando algo acerca de una nueva enfermedad que estaba azotando el continente asiático. Una plaga. Aziraphale había pensado en hacerle una pregunta al respecto, y luego... Nada.

¿Y si esto era únicamente obra del Cielo y, al momento de llevárselo, habían eliminado a Crowley?

No. Definitivamente eso no podía ser, por el mero hecho de que Crowley era Crowley. No se dejaría destruir tan fácilmente después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, ni habría permitido que se llevaran a Aziraphale si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Por lo tanto, tenía que estar vivo y en la misma situación.

Era ingenioso, hábil, infinitamente creativo; lo suficientemente malicioso para urdir mil tretas, ver todos los aspectos de una situación y dar con una ruta de escape que, al mismo tiempo, lo condujera a Aziraphale. No había modo de que no estuviera vivo, valiendose de la astucia sino podía por la fuerza.  
Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su compañero, su... mejor amigo, su cómplice, seguía vivo o se volvería loco y eso no beneficiaría a su situación. Tenía que creerlo, tenerle confianza a Crowley. Además seguro que, después de su desempeño en el juicio fallido, los otros demonios le tenían un pavor absoluto a Crowley. No sabrían qué hacer con él, después de atestiguar que el agua bendita no le hacía nada.

Y lo mismo valía para los otros ángeles: por eso no había nadie con él ahora.  
Le temían.

Ambos estarían bien, sin duda. Solo tenía que averiguar cómo salir de ahí ileso y seguir con su vida cotidiana al lado de la serpiente. Crowley haría otro tanto y se reunirían en la librería, o en el parque, sin importar cuánto tiempo les tomara.

Aguardó; seguro que en cualquier momento vendría alguien para hablar con él. Seguro que ya habían detectado que estaba despierto y en cualquier momento uno de los arcángeles atravesaría la puerta -donde sea que estuviera esta-, para encararlo.

Gabriel, o quizá Michael.

No, ellos no se arriesgarían a recibir una segunda afrenta. Uriel era una opción más probable; Aziraphale ya había comprobado, justo antes de que los llamaran a filas, que era muy capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera.

Por un rato barajó la aterradora posibilidad de que este decidiera golpearle hasta la muerte de su corporación física y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Lo habían traído aquí con su cuerpo, en lugar de convocarlo mediante la Gracia divina y no estaba seguro de que no planearan hacerle algo. Tal vez quisieran matar su cuerpo para probar de nuevo el fuego infernal sobre su apariencia verdadera. O peor; podían hacerle lo que los españoles hicieron a los judíos y sospechosos de brujerías.

"Fue un asunto espantoso"', recordó de pronto la voz de Crowley y casi creyó que lo tenía a un lado. Le costó mucho no voltear.

Fue durante una noche en que se contaron detalles de algunas de sus antiguas misiones al calor de una chimenea. Transcurría el invierno, meses después de que salvaran al mundo. Crowley creó una (según el horrenda) chimenea clásica en su departamento por instancias de Aziraphale para pasar juntos la primera nevada de la temporada y hablar. Hablaron hasta que les dolió la garganta, hablaron durante semanas hasta que vieron la fecha en el televisor y Aziraphale sintió deseos de regresar a su librería.

"Ellos no fueron los primeros en hacer masacres, pero sí los más imaginativos. Me alegra que no te comisionaran nunca a España, ángel, porque habrías sentido el dolor más horrible de solo ver los interrogatorios".

La Inquisición española había disgustado tanto a Crowley, que necesitó terminarse una botella de vino él solo para armarse de ánimo para hablarle de las torturas. El potro, los pinchos horadando la piel, las sierras cortando entrepiernas, los desollamientos y, lo peor, las torturas agónicas; dejaban a los pobres infelices colgados de cabeza durante horas o les torcían los brazos con pesas antes de elevarlos lentamente para descoyuntarlos y dejarles morir lentamente. El demonio recibió varios reconocimientos por ello pero juraba por lo más valioso de su vida -y miraba a Aziraphale con peculiar intensidad cuando lo dijo- que jamás se le habrían ocurrido semejantes depravaciones. Solía maravillarse de la inventiva humana, pero los métodos de tortura, los campos de concentración y otros bajos actos siempre lo escandalizaban, y no era para menos.

  
Ahora, inmovilizado en ese espacio vacío, el principado no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Crowley le contó esa noche; ¿y si a alguien se le ocurría hacerle algo de eso? ¿Serían capaces? Trataron de destruirlo con fuego infernal, pero ninguno había demostrado ser particularmente sádico. Excepto por Sandalphon, pero su crueldad se limitaba a convertir a humanos incautos en sal y de eso hacía milenios.  
A Gabriel no se le ocurriría emplear esos métodos; era demasiado quisquilloso y remilgado como para pensar en algo semejante: él querría eliminarlo y a lo que sigue. Michael estaba cortado por el mismo patrón, solo que era mucho más frío que el mismo Gabriel.

Sí, definitivamente tendría que ser Uriel. Si Uriel entraba solo, era seguro que Aziraphale sería torturado...

Aguardó, creyendo sentir una presencia celestial cerca, pero nada pasó. Estuvo inmóvil, aguzando el oído en espera de percibir una voz, pasos: tal vez una risa triunfal. No supo cuánto estuvo así, en silencio. Se sobresaltó y dió un grito cuando sintió algo mojarle el hombro y al mirar hacia arriba, esperando ver a Uriel escupirle por segunda vez, se percató de que sus palmas estaban sudando y una gota le había caído sobre la piel. Se rió nerviosamente.

"Basta, Aziraphale, ¿querrás calmarte de una vez?" Se regaño a sí mismo.

Empezaba a imaginar boberías; ellos creían que Aziraphale era un peligro. No se arriesgarían a que les destruyera con fuego infernal mediante torturas inútiles. ¿Qué propósito habría para ello? ¿Qué ganarían? Nada.

"Si Crowley se entera de que estoy temblando por imaginaciones, se reirá de mí". Y adoptó un aire de indiferencia, por si alguien le estaba viendo a escondidas. Seguro que Crowley se mostraba relajado y en control allá donde lo tuviesen. Estaría dándole a Beelzebub una serie de respuestas sarcásticas e ingeniosas, le voltearía cada pregunta y dejaría aturdidos a los demonios. Los desarmaría con palabras, o con algún acto arriesgado pero impactante. Tal vez lo golpearan un poco, pero eso era inevitable: no se andaban con remilgos en el Infierno, como él mismo ya lo había experimentado. Mientras que a Crowley disfrazado de Aziraphale solo se lo habían llevado amordazado, a rastras, a Aziraphale disfrazado de Crowley lo habían golpeado en pleno St. James park a la vista de todos y todavía más, de camino a su Juicio. Esa vez, al despertar en el Infierno, su corporación se sentía agotada, entumida y con magullones que, según Crowley, no se quitaron fácilmente.

"Crowley. ¡Crowley!", pensó con impaciencia, como si el demonio pudiera escucharle a través de la distancia y las dimensiones. Por Dios, probablemente podría hacerlo, si ambos se esforzaban. La conexión que ambos tenían era muy especial y poco les faltaba para desarrollar telepatía; a veces, a lo largo de su historia, habían podido percibir la presencia uno del otro con tan solo estar a unos pocos kilómetros. Si se esforzaba de verdad, podría sentir en qué dirección estaba en esos momentos.  
  


* * *

Lo intentó durante un largo rato, pero fue inútil. Debió saberlo desde el principio, pues Cielo e Infierno ni siquiera existían en el mismo plano, por más que sus entradas estuvieran tan cercanas. Crowley debía estar en uno de los estratos más inferiores, mientras que Aziraphale forzosamente debía estar bastante arriba. Se le ocurrió que estaba más cerca de Dios y quizá, si se esforzaba en llamarle al Señor, su situación se solucionaría. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sin usar los canales adecuados. Ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía su Gracia sobre sí para hacer el intento.

Ahora trató con los ojos cerrados, por tanto tiempo que le pareció que se dormía a ratos. La postura no era la mejor para entrar en trance y cuando ya creía haber avanzado algo, la cabeza se le iba hacia el frente y sentía fuertes tirones en brazos y hombros. Se quedaba dormido sin proponérselo y comenzaba a frustrarse de verdad. Aún así no iba a perder la esperanza; queria creer que de alguna manera lograría salir de ahí.  
Si tan solo alguien entrara y le informara...

* * *

  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abrió los ojos? Estaban tardando bastante. ¿Por qué no llegaban?

"Quieren agotarme. Quieren que llegue al punto en que agradezca verlos. Quieren pedirnos algo y piensan que si me cansan primero, accederé más rápido a hacer mi parte. Debe tratarse de un trabajo delicado: ángeles y demonios rebeldes, intentando hacer su propia versión de la guerra sin permiso de sus superiores. O algo parecido. Algo en lo que no pueden meter las manos".

Sí, tenía que ser eso. No podía tratarse de otra cosa, así que lo que quedaba era ser todavía más paciente. Aziraphale podía serlo, mucho más que Crowley y ciertamente más que sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

Recordaba que la crianza del falso anticristo, Warlock, había fastidiado a Crowley al año y medio, pero él siempre se sintió muy a gusto en su papel de jardinero y todavía tenía disposición para interpretarlo cuando fue hora de retirarse. Se preguntó cómo estaría ahora Warlock; ya debía estar hecho un adolescente. ¿Por qué él y Crowley no lo visitaban? Tendría que mencionarselo en cuanto salieran de este problema. No era necesaria una reunión emotiva con el chico, podían solo mirarle desde lejos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Dijimos que seríamos sus padrinos, pero en todo este tiempo no hemos ido a verle ni una vez. Crowley debe saber su dirección, ¡lo adoraba cuando era su niñera"

Claro que en los últimos tiempos, el chico había tomado un camino bastante incierto. Recibir la influencia demoniaca y angelical a diario le convirtió en un niño bastante caprichoso y voluble. Esperaba que no siguiera garabateando groserías en la propiedad pública...

¿En qué estaba pensando antes? Ah, sí. La paciencia. 

Fue tan paciente en el pasado que pasó siglos buscando sus libros favoritos, acudiendo a cada biblioteca privada de la que tenía noticia, hablando con cada coleccionista selecto en Londres y también en París. Incluso pasó varios siglos prácticamente solo tras el diluvio universal, esperando a que los humanos repoblaran la tierra como estaba escrito, de manera que pudiera seguir desempeñando su labor en el mundo. Once años merodeando en un jardín donde no tenía nada que hacer, salvo hablar ocasionalmente con el falso anticristo cuando este se acercaba. A veces pasaban días sin otra cosa que sentarse a ver las nubes pasar.

Si Gabriel, Michael y Uriel creían que le vencerían mediante el tedio, tendrían que replanteárselo.

* * *

  
Oh, ¿por qué las profecías habían terminado donde lo hicieron? ¿Acaso Agnes no había previsto que el mundo no se destruiría? Vendría bien una segunda parte. Sin duda en esos momentos a él y a Crowley les vendría bien una nueva profecía. A él le habría venido muy bien saber con anticipación que iba a estar en una estancia atemporal; pudo haber memorizado algunos poemas, sus novelas preferidas, para recrearse en ellas. 

Crowley, ¿como estaría? Se preguntó si ya habrían hablado con él y en estos momentos negociaban para conseguir lo que tanto querían de ambos. Ya no le cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de hacer algo por Ellos, pues el castigo no parecía llegar nunca. Aziraphale era el rehén para obtener algo de Crowley, o era la segunda opción: si Crowley se negaba a decir o hacer lo que sea que querían, vendrían a hablar con Aziraphale. Paciencia, paciencia.

¿Por qué seguía recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que conformarse? Darse cuenta de que no dejaba de repetírselo hacía que se fastidiara de sí mismo y que empezara a dudar, a creer que nada bueno saldría de todo esto. 

¡No! No debía flaquear ahora; Agnes previó que Aziraphale encontraría la profecía que los salvó de la destrucción. Sin duda habría colocado una segunda, de resultar que estaban en peligro otra vez. Pero no había otra profecía para ellos, y por tanto no estaban en peligro. Saldrían bien de esto, sí...  
  


* * *

  
"Saldremos bien de esto. Esto solo es temporal, como dice Crowley: no es más que un pequeño obstáculo".

Comenzaba a tornarse un pensamiento obsesivo. Tenía que aferrarse a el, porque la otra opción era pensar en lo que pasaba con Crowley y eso no podía soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. Antes dedicó un buen rato en imaginarse cómo sería su interrogatorio en el infierno, pero se sentía mucho peor porque no lograba visualizar nada muy distinto a lo que su amigo le contara sobre la Inquisición española y los campos de concentración alemanes, mezclado con su propia experiencia cuando intercambiaron cuerpos. No tenía motivos para suponer que los demonios volvieron a recurrir a la tina llena de agua bendita, puesto que los ángeles no habían usado fuego sobre Aziraphale aún, pero seguro que Crowley estaba pasandolo muy mal. El demonio necesitaría mucho que Aziraphale saliera con bien de esto para ser auxiliado; Crowley jamás le pediría ayuda o consuelo, pero Aziraphale sabía que lo necesitaría mucho y por lo tanto tenía que resistir. Ahora, en su imaginación, la tortura ya no era usada en él sino en Crowley.  
  


* * *

  
Lentamente el "saldremos bien de esto" fue tornándose en "estoy bien: tengo que estarlo para Crowley".

* * *

  
Siguió pensándolo incluso cuando su cuerpo sintió los estragos de la inactividad.   
  
No se trató de músculos atrofiados, o entumecimiento, sino de una sensación de que se iba vaciando lentamente. Tenía la vaga impresión de que llevaba ahí toda una vida humana pero seguramente estaba exagerando debido a la inactividad. Y es que, ¿cómo contar en ese sitio los minutos, las horas... los días?

Antes podía imaginar cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo humano desde que despertó. Lo tanteaba de acuerdo a la frecuencia con la que podía hilar frases en su mente, a veces tarareaba alguna cancioncilla popular, de esas de las que Crowley decía que habían pasado de moda décadas atrás. Dejó de hacerlo cuando alcanzó lo que creía que fue la décima u onceava semanas. De todos modos, ¿qué valían los meses... los años, para seres como ambos? Podía estar ahí, encerrado durante siglos, milenios y seguiría igual: no dejaría de existir a menos que alguien entrase a arrojarle fuego infernal.  
  
Pensar en eso le ocasionó un ataque monstruoso de ansiedad que, estaba seguro, era el peor que había sufrido en toda su existencia. Lejos de consolarle su inmortalidad, ahora le pesaba más que nunca.  
  


* * *

Dejó de mover las piernas. No era como que pudiera marcar un ritmo imaginario con el pie, ni que le sirviera de mucho agitar los dedos para activar una circulación que ni tenía ni necesitaba para seguir con vida. Lo mismo con las manos, y la cabeza.

A veces la alzaba, o la giraba hacia los lados para tratar de atisbar algo, lo que fuera. Pero no había nada meritorio de verse en ese espacio. Nada se movía, salvo él. Nada cambiaba, ni siquiera su cuerpo pues mantenía la misma apariencia, el mismo peso, la misma forma suave y redondeada que su ex jefe había considerado desagradable. Tal vez por eso nadie entraba a verle, porque les asqueaba ver su barriga asomando por debajo del chaleco.

¿Si se hacía adelgazar entrarían a verle? ¿Acabaría rápido esta espera inútil? Le desagradaba mucho la idea, pues ya se había acostumbrado a sus redondeces y no le veía el sentido a ceder en algo así cuando ni siquiera se lo habían pedido. De haber un indicio de que eso era necesario para salir de ahí y volver a ver a Crowley, quizá podría considerarlo. Y podría recuperar su figura con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Era una idea que tal vez valiera la pena considerar.

* * *

  
Se visualizó a sí mismo más delgado, más... atlético como Gabriel o Uriel. Le disgustó imaginarse así: eso no era él. Su cuerpo físico no era más que una proyección de su Voluntad y su apariencia verdadera no se vería afectada por él. Además, había otros ángeles igual o más rollizos que él. Sandalphon era uno de ellos, ¡si hasta tenía papada!

¿Y qué tenía de malo ser así? ¿Qué tenía de malo ingerir comida humana? ¡Eso no era mancillar "su templo", como decía Gabriel!

"La verdad es que Gabriel siempre ha sido un idiota", pensó con indignación. "Un pedante presumido que se mete con los demás para soslayar sus inseguridades". Crowley solía decirlo hasta el cansancio, cuando estaban tan bebidos que desahogaban sus sentires hacia sus ex jefes.

* * *

  
  
Al final, no hubo cambios físicos. No solo porque decidiera no hacerlo, sino porque recordó que sus poderes estaban inhibidos y seguramente tampoco podría hacer algo tan sencillo.

No dejó que le frustrara el pensamiento de que verdaderamente no tenía posibilidad de elección, aunque fuera una equivocada que habría lamentado después. En cambio, pensó que era lo mejor; si Crowley llegase a verlo tan cambiado, probablemente se disgustaría. Quería pensar que Crowley sentía agrado por su forma física y eso debería bastar.  
  


* * *

  
  


Extrañaba la comida. Su librería, sus libros. Extrañaba evadir a sus clientes con cartelitos llenos de su pulcra caligrafía, con decenas de excusas perfectamente entretejidas de manera que no hubiera posibilidad de que alguien lograra llegar a comprar cuando estuviera abierto. Extrañaba, a su vez, ver a cuatro o cinco personas pasearse por toda la tienda para hojear su mercancía. Extrañaba a los hombres malencarados y vestidos de negro que intentaban amenazarlo regularmente para que vendiera el terreno.

Extrañaba a sus competidores, y a la niña que pasaba por la acera a diario con su madre y se ponía a cantar a grito pelado porque creía que esa era una biblioteca y estaba siendo muy rebelde al hacer ruido: a Aziraphale le daba ternura. Y a Crowley, le exasperaba. Extrañaba los bufidos del demonio, su ceño fruncido, su charla. 

Extrañaba a Crowley.

* * *

  
  
Nunca planeó volver a dormir, y menos durante tanto tiempo que se olvidara completamente de la situación en la que estaba.

Empezó como un pequeño escape del blanco eterno. Blanco por todas partes, reptando por su cuerpo, metiéndosele por todos los orificios aunque hizo lo posible por cerrarlos todos. Podía sentir el rasgueo de las patitas imaginarias, hurgando en su interior, escarbando hasta hacerle sangrar y esa sangre pasaba a formar parte del blanco. Él, Aziraphale, empezaba a volverse completamente blanco, a disiparse en la luz.  
  
Sabía que el color negro era la ausencia de color, y que el blanco era la presencia de todos los colores en el espectro. Pero a él le parecía que más bien era la ausencia de todo, el vacío. La no existencia, peor que los pozos infernales o la destrucción absoluta. Fue por eso que a veces cerraba los ojos para escapar de ello. Era como beber un sorbo de agua fresca cuando se está desfalleciendo de calor en el desierto. O como escuchar la voz de Crowley cuando aún les estaba prohibido verse, antes de que impidieran la guerra.   
  
Pero, al igual que aquellos brevísimos escapes, no le bastaban. Eventualmente tenía que volver a abrir los ojos porque creía sentir que alguien estaba ahí con él, observándole de cerca, y forzosamente tenía que volver a abrirlos para cerciorarse.  
  
Nunca había nadie, así que poco a poco iba perdiendo el interés en permanecer despierto. Así fue que comenzaron los sueños.  
  
Eran visiones simples, rutinarias, y en eso radicaba su hermosura. Se veía a sí mismo, sentado en su sillón favorito, leyendo algo de Oscar Wilde o tal vez de Hemingway. Se deleitaba en sus pasajes favoritos, soñaba dentro del sueño que acompañaba al capitán Ahab en su búsqueda incansable por el enorme cachalote blanco, o se divertía viajando junto a Phileas Fogg alrededor del mundo. Podía percibir la suavidad del tapiz, los sonidos de los automóviles londinenses y ah, cierto motor que conocía bastante bien. Entonces despertaba, siempre dentro del sueño, para ver llegar a Crowley con una buena botella de vino.  
  
En sus sueños, volvían a hablar sobre luchar contra el fin del mundo, se veían en el parque y alimentaban a los patos mientras se reían de su astucia al engañar a sus ex jefes; a veces aparecíase montado en un brioso corcel, enfundado en una ridícula armadura medieval para ir en busca del infame caballero negro, que no resultaba ser otro sino Crowley.  
  
Crowley, Crowley, Crowley. Siempre era Crowley el que le hacía olvidar que todo era un dulce sueño. En los primeros momentos de sus visiones sabía perfectamente en dónde y cómo estaba en realidad, pero en cuanto llegaba su demonio perdía la noción de todo y no hacía más que perderse en su voz. La mayoría de las veces se dejaba llevar por los sueños y todo sucedía exactamente como sucedió en el pasado. Pero a veces sentía... que algo no estaba bien. Que tenía que "aprovechar" la situación y entonces interrumpía a la serpiente en el edén, a su elegante salvador en la iglesia, a la mujer en la crucifixión, y le tomaba de las manos para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo felíz que era de haberle conocido.  
  
Nunca llegaba a escuchar la respuesta del demonio porque, aún henchido del gozo por haberse confesado, despertaba a la fuerza. Como si alguien eternamente invisible se hubiera dado cuenta de lo dichoso que era en sueños y eligiera el preciso momento para despertarlo.  
  
Cada vez tardaba un poco más en despertarle, quien o lo que fuera aquello, pero el resultado era el mismo.  
  
Aziraphale lloraba amargamente, desesperado porque le habían arrancado de lo único que podía darle paz en ese maldito espacio.  
  


* * *

  
Comenzó a rogar para que al menos le dijeran qué había sido de Crowley. Tenía que haberle pasado algo, puesto que no venía. Su demonio no permitiría que los tuvieran separados por tanto tiempo, de estar bien él mismo.   
  
Suplicaba en silencio, pese a que se desgañitaba gritando. En un par de ocasiones creyó haber removido algo: acaso alguien podía escucharlo y sentía culpa de su sufrimiento. Pero no pasó nada, por más que siguió gritando, porque el blanco se metía en su boca y le hacía tanto daño, que gradualmente empezó a desear poder morir.  
  
"¡Dejaré que me destruyan si me dicen qué ha sido de Crowley!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Dejó de engañarse a sí mismo; nadie iba a entrar a decirle qué era lo que pasaba.   
  


* * *

  
Volvía a cerrar los ojos, en vez de llorar. Se había cansado de hacerlo.  
  
Ahora estaba convencido de que no había ninguna razón para este tormento, porque la única que le venía a la mente tras los últimos despertares no le gustaba. Aceptarla significaba aceptar que el Señor era injusto, sádico y cruel, y que por el mero hecho de amar al demonio más encantador de la creación y al mundo en el que ambos vivían era el peor de los pecados. Aziraphale no podía aceptarlo, no quería sucumbir a la blasfemia.  
  
Tenía que aceptar, en cambio, que simplemente todo había desaparecido. Jamás volvería a ver a Crowley: no podrían visitar a Warlock, ni a Adam, ni volvería a poner un pie en su amada librería, ni a visitar esos restaurantes favoritos, o a comer sus postres predilectos, porque a estas alturas todo habría desaparecido ya. Todo, salvo Crowley, pero podía dar todo por perdido si iba a pasar la eternidad en ese lugar, retenido por... No, por Dios no. Solo... Solo estaba ahí. Nadie lo había puesto ahí; no quería creer que Gabriel o Michael fueran tan crueles.   
  
Aziraphale había caído ahí por sí mismo. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea. Pero era mejor pensarlo así. De hecho era mejor no pensar mucho las cosas.   
  
Era mejor dormir. Solo dormir, aunque lo despertaran una y otra vez, aunque esa fuerza poderosa no quisiera permitírselo.  
  
Haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacerle oídos sordos y solo dejarse llevar.  
  
Se deslizaría cómodamente hacia abajo, tal como Crowley solía decir.   
  
"Por el mundo", habían brindado ambos aquella tarde tan lejana, y tan fresca por haberla revivido un centenar de veces en sus últimos sueños. Pero Crowley era su mundo; si no podía hacer nada para llegar a él, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba sino buscar su fantasma en sus sueños?  
  
  
"Por el mundo", susurró sin voz antes de sumirse en el sueño más profundo que pudo conseguir.  
  
  



End file.
